1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to utility meter pedestals. Class 361, Electrical, Electrical Systems and Devices, United States Patent office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of the art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a preconstruction utility meter pedestal which is adapted to be mounted on a building foundation, after the foundation has been completed, but before the construction of a building on the foundation has been started. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,467 discloses a utility meter pedestal which is adapted to be mounted on a building foundation and which includes a rigid, vertical steel post, having an L-shaped cross section, to which top and bottom steel plates are fixedly secured, with the bottom plate comprising a mounting plate lying flush against the outer face of a building foundation at a below grade location and being fastened to the foundation by power driven nails. A utility meter box is mounted on a front face of the upper plate. A rigid, metal flat strap is secured to the rear surface of the metal post in a position between the upper and lower plates, and it extends rearwardly from the post, at a right angle thereto. The rigid, metal flat strap overlies the top of the foundation, and is secured to the top of the foundation by power driven nails. An elongated plastic service conduit is attached to the front face of the post and it extends in parallel spaced relationship with the post. The service conduit houses an electrical service line that extends from an underground utility line to a meter in said utility meter box. The electrical service line conduit is secured to the metal post by means of a clamp bracket.
A problem encountered in the use of the utility meter pedestal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,467 is that the rigid, metal flat strap secured to the top of the foundation is subject to being detached from the foundation and the utility meter pedestal pulled outwardly away from the foundation by building contractors, because the location of said strap conflicts with the operations of carpenters and masons working behind the pedestal in the process of constructing a building on the top of the foundation. Under such construction conditions, the utility meter pedestal disclosed in said patent is subject to damage, and a subsequent rejection by electrical inspectors. Also, follow-up repair operations are necessitated which increase the costs of employing such utility meter pedestals.
A disadvantage in the use of the utility meter pedestal disclosed in said patent is that it is difficult to secure accurately the pedestal post in a vertical position on a foundation, because of the fact that both the lower mounting plate and the rigid, metal flat strap for attachment to the top of the foundation must be attached by power driven nails while the post is held manually in a vertical position by the use of a carpenter's level. In many instances, the action of inserting the power driven nails moves the rigid, metal flat strap and lower plate, so as to move the pedestal post out of the desired vertical position during such action.
Still another disadvantage in the use of the utility meter pedestal disclosed in said patent is that it requires an additional member, besides the rigid, vertical steel post, in the form of a service line conduit to house the power line extension from an underground utility service line to the meter box attached to the top of the rigid, vertical steel post. The utility meter pedestal disclosed in said patent also does not provide any service conduit, for housing communication cables such as phone and cable television service lines, to prevent damage to such cables during a building construction period. Without such a separate service conduit the last mentioned cables are left laying on the ground by the foundation where they may be damaged, and need repair or replacement, at added costs.